Corridor
by Jesse-J
Summary: Saison 5. Une histoire où s'entremêle le Temps et un lien entre deux personnages / Desmond - Penelope - Eloise - Daniel - Juliet - Charlote - Ben - John - Richard / Attention: dialogues en anglais


**Disclaimer:** LOST et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas / _LOST created by Jeffrey Lieber, Damon Lindelof & J.J. Abrams / LOST © ABC-TV & Toutchstone Television_ / L'histoire suivante n'existe que pour le plaisir des fans. Je n'ai pas été payé pour l'écrire et je n'en tirerai aucun avantage lucratif. [The following story is for entertainment purpose only. No copyright infringement is intended.]

**Notes de l'auteur:**  
- L'histoire dépeinte dans cette fanfiction se déroule après la saison 4 sans tenir compte de ce qu'il se produit dans la saison 5. Elle a pour référence les épisodes suivants: #221 – ? (VF: Sous surveillance) / #308 – Flashes before your eyes (VF: Impression de déjà vu) / #405 – The constant (VF: Perdu dans le temps) / #412, #413 & #414 – There's no place like home – part I, II & III (VF: Ceux qui restent – 1ère et 2ème partie)  
- Cette histoire est un _one shot season five spoilers free_.  
- Dans un souci d'authenticité et dans le but de se rapprocher au plus près de l'ambiance de la série tout en donnant à cette fanfiction l'aspect d'un épisode, les dialogues entre les personnages sont en langue anglaise et la forme du récit se rapproche d'un transcript.  
- Puristes de LOST attention: la forme d'un épisode traditionnel de la série n'est pas forcément respectée dans l'histoire suivante.  
- Cette fanfiction est dédicacée à Maud, Jess, Anne, Sullivan et Emilien, avec une pensée particulière pour ce dernier qui a bien voulu être mon bêta reader pour cette histoire. Je la dédicace aussi à tous les nombreux fans de LOST rencontrés au hasard du net sur un vieux forum toujours cher à mon coeur...

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Précédemment dans LOST_

Alors que Penny et Desmond roulent dans Édimbourg à bord d'un vieux Land Rover, un enfant traverse brusquement la rue devant eux sans prêter la moindre attention à la circulation.

PENELOPE (criant de peur et de surprise): Desmond!

La seconde suivante, dans un crissement de pneus du au coup de volant donné par Desmond pour éviter l'enfant, le véhicule fait une violente embardée sur la droite sans toucher le gamin mais il heurte de plein fouet une voiture en stationnement sur le côté, dans un fracas de tôles froissées et un inutile hurlement de frein, avant d'être projeté par le choc vers le trottoir opposé qu'il franchit d'un bond, pour aller terminer sa course dans la vitrine d'un magasin - une librairie pour enfants dénommée _Happy Little Muggles_ - dont il explose la devanture dans un grand craquement de bois sinistre et une myriade de débris de verre scintillants.

Les premiers badauds qui s'approchent prudemment découvrent alors devant eux une scène de désolation où, encastrée dans ce qu'il reste de la vitrine, la carcasse fumante et déformée d'un 4x4 livre au regard de tous les corps d'un homme et d'une femme marqués de multiples blessures, tous deux inconscients. Parmi ces badauds, une femme aux cheveux blancs d'un certain âge, et tout de blanc vêtu, s'avance elle aussi et observe le théâtre de l'accident. Personne ne semble la remarquer vraiment, comme si elle n'était pas réellement présente. Personne ne semble remarquer non plus le semblant de sourire de satisfaction sur son visage.

C'est en effet l'impression que donne Mrs Hawking: celle d'être satisfaite.

0000000000

Lorsque Desmond ouvre les yeux, il réalise brusquement qu'il se trouve allongé face contre terre, dans l'herbe. Ses cheveux s'agitent légèrement du fait de la légère brise qui le caresse. Une lueur d'incompréhension illumine alors ses prunelles avant que ses yeux ne s'emplissent de peur et d'anxiété, comme s'il se remémorait soudain un terrible cauchemar. Il se redresse d'un coup sur ses avant bras, puis se met debout d'un bond. La lueur dans ses yeux se fait affolée quand il se rend compte qu'il est au milieu d'une immense prairie qui ne laisse rien apparaître d'autre que de la verdure aussi loin que porte le regard. Au milieu de nulle part et totalement seul.

DESMOND (criant): Penny? Where are you Penny? Penny!  
VOIX OFF: I've been waiting for you, Desmond

Pris d'une vive surprise, il se retourne vivement dans la direction d'où vient la voix et se retrouve soudain face à quelqu'un qu'il connait déjà, face a une femme qu'il n'a rencontré qu'une fois. L'expression de son visage trahit cependant en cet instant toute la connaissance et la crainte qu'il en a. Mrs Hawking se tient face à lui et le dévisage. Le plus étonnant est qu'elle l'attend debout au beau milieu du jardinet d'un tout petit cottage quasiment en ruine et qui semble être apparu comme par enchantement, sorti lui aussi de nulle part.

MRS HAWKING: Come here. We need to talk

Avec une hésitation, Desmond s'avance lentement vers elle, franchit le petit portillon de bois grinçant sur ses gonds qui ferme la clôture du jardinet et soudain s'arrête net, perdu dans la contemplation de la construction présente devant lui.

MRS HAWKING: Stop torturing your mind. Yes, this is the cabin you used to call « the haunted house » when you were a little boy

Desmond ne peut alors détacher son regard du cottage, fasciné de se retrouver ainsi devant un de ses souvenirs d'enfance devenu réalité.

DESMOND: The house is the same but the landscape around... This is not Scotland. Where are we?

La femme face à lui le dévisage encore un court instant avant de lui répondre.

MRS HAWKING: Let's say that we are... between places

Desmond fronce légèrement les sourcils à l'énoncé de cette déclaration mais ne semble pas plus surpris que cela.

DESMOND: And where's Penny? I can't... My memories aren't clear. I think we had a... a car crash. And... that I was in an hospital but...

Desmond n'achève pas sa phrase, perdu dans ses pensées.

MRS HAWKING: That's what happened, yes. A car crash

La vieille dame le dévisage toujours mais son regard se fait plus froid, comme si elle essayait de cacher quelque chose que ses yeux pourraient trahir. Desmond s'en aperçoit pourtant et il est alors frappé par une révélation quasi instinctive.

DESMOND: God almighty! _It was you_! You did it! To us!

Mrs Hawking ne réagit pas face à l'emportement de son interlocuteur. Elle reste simplement stoïque face à lui.

DESMOND: Why?

Elle prend une seconde pour réfléchir, ou bien pour peser ses mots, puis elle répond à sa question.

MRS HAWKING: It was a drastic measure to protect you both from someone  
DESMOND: To protect us? From whom?  
MRS HAWKING: It doesn't matter. But don't you worry about her, Desmond. She's safe

L'écossais ne semble pas vraiment la croire.

DESMOND: Where is she?  
MRS HAWKING: Somewhere else. For the moment  
DESMOND (criant): I want to see her right now! Do you hear me?  
MRS HAWKING (sèchement): Stop it will you! I take no orders from you!

Un silence pesant vient ponctuer ces éclats de voix et tous deux ne font rien d'autre que de se dévisager un instant, chacun avec un regard acéré et un visage impassiblement furieux. Puis la tension dans l'air semble perdre de son poids.

MRS HAWKING: Right! Now that I have your complete and full attention, listen to me very carefully Desmond

A nouveau, elle marque un temps, comme si elle rassemblait ses pensées, puis elle lui déclare:

MRS HAWKING: Daniel Faraday is going to _call you back_ to the island

Une surprise méfiante s'étale sur les traits de Desmond.

DESMOND: Call me... what?  
MRS HAWKING: You heard me. He's going to call you back and you're going to return there

Lorsqu'il entend cela, Desmond s'énerve.

DESMOND: Are you kidding me? I spent three years on that bloody island searching a way to escape! Just because a guy I hardly know calls me back you think I'm gonna do it? You're crazy, woman!  
MRS HAWKING (choquée): Watch your language young man! I'm not crazy and you have no choice Desmond! _You must return_!

Nouveau silence pesant mais qui ne dure que le temps que Desmond se résigne à connaitre la suite.

DESMOND: Okay. Just tell me why then  
MRS HAWKING (hésitante): It's... complicated. You have to be on this island to make it stop moving. Then other people will be able to go back there

Le regard toujours partiellement méfiant de Desmond est posé sur elle et il tente de toutes ses forces de savoir si ce qu'elle lui dit est la vérité, comme s'il souhaitait la percer à jour. La vieille femme reste impassible et poursuit:

MRS HAWKING: I told you once the universe has his own way of course correcting  
DESMOND: I remember that  
MRS HAWKING: Well, some rare times this way depends on people. And that's what is needed here: a course correction. But a special one only you and Daniel could achieve. _Together_

Desmond a du mal à suivre tout ce qu'elle lui dit et n'a pas l'air de vraiment comprendre.

DESMOND: But why me?  
MRS HAWKING: Because he chose you as his constant

Son regard se vrille dans celui de l'homme face à elle, comme pour appuyer ses propos.

MRS HAWKING: You do remember what a constant is, don't you Desmond?  
DESMOND: I... do. Yes

Elle fait quelques pas vers lui et tous deux se retrouvent alors vraiment face à face dans le jardinet du cottage envahi par les herbes folles, jardinet où ils se trouvent toujours.

MRS HAWKING: He's not aware of it but his choice created a link between you two. I don't have the time to get into details because it would be as hard as explaining something like faith, but this link makes you both special and it's the only thing that will make the course correction possible

Le silence qui suit sa déclaration n'est plus pesant mais plutôt de plomb. Desmond semble toujours chercher la vérité dans le regard de la femme en face de lui sans y parvenir.

DESMOND: And what about Penny? I chose her as my constant. Am I linked to her the same way?  
MRS HAWKING: No. Your choice regarding Penny was made on the feelings you have for her. It has nothing to do with the choice Daniel made. It's not the same... spirit. Plus the fact that Penny and you were not and are not on the island

Les traits de Desmond expriment un étonnement plein de surprise.

DESMOND: How can you possibly know all these things?

Une sorte de rictus ironique se dessine sur les lèvres d'Eloise.

MRS HAWKING: _When it comes to Time, I know everything Desmond_

Desmond laisse alors échapper un soupir résigné.

DESMOND: I suppose I don't have the choice?  
MRS HAWKING: No you don't. I'm sorry but it's meant to be this way

Elle se recule et le fixe avant de lui faire un sourire bizarre de satisfaction.

MRS HAWKING: All right! Now you need to go back  
DESMOND (surpris): Go back? You mean to the island? Now?  
MRS HAWKING: No. Go back to the Emergency Room where you're in a coma

0000000000

Il fait chaud sur l'île, très chaud. A l'aide d'une bouteille de plastique, Charlotte Lewis est en train de puiser de l'eau dans un des réceptacles mis en place par les survivants du vol Oceanic 815 à l'abri des arbres bordant la plage. Alors qu'elle s'essuie le front du revers de son bras, Juliet apparait derrière elle.

JULIET: Charlotte? Can I talk to you for a second?  
CHARLOTTE: Sure! What's up?

Juliet regarde au tour d'elle un instant puis lui fait signe de la suivre. Toutes deux s'écartent alors un peu de l'endroit où sont rassemblés les survivants afin d'avoir plus de tranquillité.

JULIET: Daniel's your friend, right?  
CHARLOTTE (surprise): I'm sorry?  
JULIET: Daniel. He is your friend, right?

La jeune ethnologue fixe Juliet avec étonnement.

CHARLOTTE: Er... No, he's not. We met just before the freighter brought us here. I can't really call him a friend. He's just a colleague I have on a mission

Juliet ne lui répond rien et ne pose pas d'autre question, se contentant à son tour de la fixer.

CHARLOTTE: Why are you asking me this?  
JULIET: Because ever since the... event, he's been busy trying to understand what happened on the island. Or to the island  
CHARLOTTE: So?  
JULIET: I think he's working to hard. It's affecting his judgement

Un sourire ironique se dessine sur le visage de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle entend cela, un sourire qui ne paraît pas plaire à Juliet.

CHARLOTTE: Sounds like a doctor's diagnosis to me...  
JULIET: _I am a doctor_

Le ton ne laisse pas vraiment de place à la plaisanterie et Charlotte, en réaction, retrouve cet air si suffisant qu'elle a parfois.

CHARLOTTE: Well, that's just the way he is. Work, work, work! Daniel is not able to let his brain rest for a second 'cause it gives him the feeling he's wasting precious time to find whatever solution he's searching for

Juliet a comme un regard approbateur.

JULIET: I know he's also working on a way to get off this island. He's trying to save us all  
CHARLOTTE (comme piquée au vif): No one asked him to do that  
JULIET (surprise): What?

Les deux femmes se regardent en silence avant que Charlotte ne dise:

CHARLOTTE: _Maybe some of us want to stay here_

Juliet observe un instant son interlocutrice et son visage semble ensuite exprimer de la suspicion, comme si elle comprenait quelque chose sur Charlotte qui réveillait en elle un instinct de méfiance. Mais elle reprend simplement en ajoutant:

JULIET: I heard him say he was going to the forest for some tranquility while he works. You'd better talk to him before  
CHARLOTTE: Before what? Before he leaves?  
JULIET: Before it's too late, before he becomes crazy.

Elle s'éloigne alors de Charlotte mais retourne la tête vers elle au bout de quelques pas afin de lui dire:

JULIET: And I mean really crazy. _Doctor's diagnosis_!

0000000000

Dans la jungle qui succède à la plage, assis sur une vieille souche au milieu une clairière, Daniel est occupé à relire ses notes et parcourir un dossier plutôt épais où l'on reconnait le logo Dharma sur la couverture. Autour de lui, l'océan de verdure de la végétation s'étend, presque impénétrable, grouillant de multiples petits bruits propres à l'environnement. Soudain, Daniel relève la tête et scrute autour de lui.

_(murmures)_

_VOIX D'HOMME: He can do it!  
VOIX DE FEMME: He can try at least...  
VOIX D'HOMME: He will do it!  
VOIX DE FEMME: Not with _Him_ still around!_

Daniel, en proie à une forme d'inquiétude pleine de panique, tourne rapidement la tête de tout côté comme s'il s'attendait à voir surgir quelqu'un de l'élément vert. Mais personne ne se manifeste.

DANIEL (incertain): Who's...? Who's there?

_(murmures)_

_VOIX D'HOMME: Try!  
VOIX DE FEMME: Be careful!  
VOIX D'HOMME: Never stop!  
VOIX DE FEMME: He's here!  
VOIX D'HOMME & DE FEMME: No! _She_'s here!_

Daniel bondit de son assise en se plaquant les mains sur les oreilles et il se met presque à hurler.

DANIEL: Enough!  
VOIX OFF: Good afternoon Daniel

Il sursaute violemment et virevolte sur lui même pour se retrouver face à une jeune femme blonde. Un silence de cathédrale s'abat sur la clairière. Inclinant la tête de côté, Daniel semble soudain reconnaitre la personne qui vient d'apparaitre.

DANIEL: You're...

Il laisse sa phrase en suspend et la jeune femme semble l'inviter à poursuivre d'un regard.

DANIEL: You're Charles Widmore's daughter, right?

Penelope lui sourit tout en ayant un haussement de sourcils indiquant qu'elle cherche à comprendre comment il peut bien savoir qui elle est.

DANIEL: I saw your picture in Naomi's mission file

Il fait un pas vers elle et incline à nouveau la tête avant de lui demander presque anxieusement:

DANIEL: How...? How can you be here?

Comme si elle retrouvait la capacité de s'exprimer, Penelope s'adresse à lui d'une voix lente.

PENELOPE: I cannot answer that question. I'm just here. _For the moment_  
DANIEL (intrigué): You cannot? Are you joking? How did you come here? And how are you gonna leave?  
PENELOPE: Eloise Hawking had let me come. And she will let me go

Un peu plus de surprise et d'incompréhension s'impriment sur le visage de Daniel qui semble soudain avoir pris la foudre.

DANIEL: _You know Eloise_?  
PENELOPE: I've met her recently Daniel. But you and her is a long story, right?

_(flashback)_

_Daniel entre dans la pièce réservée qui lui sert de laboratoire dans les murs du Queen's College de l'Université d'Oxford. Avec surprise, il découvre qu'une femme d'un certain âge, aux cheveux blancs, semble l'y attendre en parcourant ce qu'il a écrit au tableau noir dans le but probablement de s'occuper. Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes qu'il se rend compte avec amusement que la vieille dame semble être particulièrement intéressée par ce qu'elle déchiffre sur le tableau._

_DANIEL: Hello? Can I help you?_

_La femme se retourne vers lui sans paraître surprise et, après un instant de flottement où son regard semble scruter le scientifique, elle lui lance un sourire._

_FEMME: Good morning Mister Faraday. My name is Hawking, Eloise Hawking.  
DANIEL: Well, good morning Mrs Hawking. What can I do for you?_

_Le sourire d'Eloise Hawking se fait alors ironique._

_MRS HAWKING: Well, that's the funny part... Actually I'm the one who can help you and do something for you  
DANIEL (étonné): I'm sorry?_

_Elle fait quelques pas vers lui tout en lui désignant un instant le tableau noir du doigt._

_MRS HAWKING (sure d'elle): I know your work. And I'm sorry to tell you that you got everything wrong_

_Daniel en est ahuri._

_DANIEL: _What_?  
MRS HAWKING: See, Time is not a matter of layers, bubbles, energy oscillations or whatever you think it is. Quantum spaces or undiscovered particles will never explain Time neither_

_Elle marque une courte pause et poursuit._

_MRS HAWKING: And you don't apprehend Time by trying to make a lab rat travel to the future with his brain waves enhanced so he can find his way in a maze_

_Elle s'approche encore un peu plus de lui tout en le fixant dans les yeux. Daniel est comme estomaqué._

_DANIEL (totalement ahuri): I beg your pardon?  
MRS HAWKING (très sérieuse): Time is everything, Daniel. _Everything_. When there's nothing left in terms of mater, energy or space, there is still time. And no equation or calculation is ever going to prove that because it is simply impossible to theorize a concept that is both existent and non-existent at the same time_

_Lorsqu'elle termine sa phrase, le visage de Daniel est un tel mélange d'émotion qu'il en bégaye quand il lui demande:_

_DANIEL: How? How do you... know about the experiment with the rat?  
MRS HAWKING (amusée): It doesn't matter_

_Elle s'avance encore vers lui et s'arrête à ses côtés._

_MRS HAWKING: Now listen to me. A man will come and...  
DANIEL (l'interrompant, perdu): What are you talking about?  
MRS HAWKING (sèchement): Stop interrupting me and listen!_

_Elle le dévisage un instant comme pour jauger du fait qu'il ai bien compris qu'il doive lui témoigner toute son attention et, apparemment satisfaite, elle reprend:_

_MRS HAWKING: A man will come and you're gonna help him  
DANIEL: A man?  
MRS HAWKING: He's Scottish_

_Elle semble réfléchir un court instant comment donner plus de poids à ce qu'elle va dire._

_MRS HAWKING: When you'll meet him you'll realize all the deep sense and true value of the work you're trying to accomplish here in this university_

_Daniel arbore un air sidéré._

_MRS HAWKING: The simple fact to meet him will change your life. And his. And the lives of a group of people you don't know yet. Because when you'll meet him you're going to make a choice that will reveal itself the utmost important one for something that is to come in a few years from now_

_Inexplicablement, un sourire apparait sur le visage de Daniel._

_MRS HAWKING (surprise): Why are you smiling?  
DANIEL: Don't take it the wrong way but you really sound like a fortune teller  
MRS HAWKING (pincée): I'm not one. And you'd better pay attention to what I say because it's all going to happen  
DANIEL (agacé): Oh yeah? And how do you know? You've been to the future already?_

_La vieille dame le toise alors avec ce qui pourrait être du mépris ou de la supériorité._

_MRS HAWKING: I don't need to go the future, Daniel. One more thing you have to learn about Time: for some of us on this planet, _Time is not linear

_Sa réplique laisse le physicien abasourdi, sonné. Elle le dévisage quelques secondes puis elle fait mine de s'avancer vers la sortie en lui disant:_

_MRS HAWKING: Now if you'll excuse me, I have my duties_

_Elle s'éloigne. Daniel se retourne vers elle et lui lance d'un ton froid:_

_DANIEL: And you seriously think I'm going to believe you?_

_Elle s'arrête et à son tour se retourne vers lui, lentement._

_MRS HAWKING: I don't care if you believe me or not, Daniel. _Fate will prove me right

_(fin du flashback)_

PENELOPE: I'm here to help you. You, and everyone in and off this place

Daniel ne dit rien, se contentant de l'écouter.

PENELOPE: I have a message for you Daniel  
DANIEL: A message from Eloise?

Elle acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête.

PENELOPE: This island is shifting  
DANIEL: I know, I came to that conclusion yesterday. And I guess it's through time, right?  
PENELOPE: Yes. Through time. Benjamin Linus made it happen in oder to save it from my father's greed. But unfortunately there's one element he didn't knew at the time  
DANIEL: What do you mean? What element?  
PENELOPE: It's more a fact than an element but that fact is serious enough to make the island shift by itself, randomly lost in time  
DANIEL (très surpris): The island is shifting through time by itself? But how?

Penelope ne lui répond pas. Elle semble subitement en proie à des émotions contradictoires et Daniel s'en aperçoit.

DANIEL: What? What's wrong?

La jeune femme ne lui dit rien mais ne détache pas son regard du sien, comme si elle essayait de communiquer avec lui ainsi.

DANIEL: Look, you're the one who came here saying you wanted to help me. So, help me! Tell me what you know, tell me what Eloise told you. Why is the island shifting by itself?

Les yeux de Penelope s'embuent légèrement et elle finit par lui dire au bout d'un moment:

PENELOPE: Because of you and Desmond

Daniel ne semble pas comprendre et il fronce les sourcils.

DANIEL: I don't understand... Me and Desmond?  
PENELOPE: _He's your constant_!

Le regard de Daniel s'éclaire et il semble mesurer toute l'importance de ce qu'elle vient de lui apprendre, et dans le même temps il donne l'impression de réaliser une partie du gigantisme de ce qu'il se passe ici, sur cette île. Ce qui le rend paradoxalement un peu plus confus.

DANIEL: How...? How do you know that?  
PENELOPE: Whatever. But I see now you understand

La jeune femme poursuit ses explications.

PENELOPE: By choosing him as your constant you became partially responsible of the current situation even if you couldn't possibly figured that out at the time you made that choice  
DANIEL: What do you mean?  
PENELOPE: What exists between you two is special. It's a link, more like a bond. You and Desmond are somehow connected and that connection is what you gonna use to bring him back to the island. And then, everything will go back to normal, everything will be possible. Again

Daniel hoche la tête en signe d'incompréhension.

DANIEL: Just because I made him my constant makes me responsible for the island's shifts? And makes me the one who's got to bring him back here?  
PENELOPE: Yes  
DANIEL (s'emportant): That's rubbish! How can a link between two people could ever make an island shift in time? You're mixing tangible and intangible here. It doesn't work that way!  
PENELOPE: Nevertheless that's how it goes, Daniel

Elle semble si sure d'elle qu'il ne renchérit pas sur le sujet.

DANIEL: And about the « bringing Desmond back » part... How the hell am I supposed to do that? I don't know where he is now! God, I don't even know where we are now! Or _when_ we are now...  
PENELOPE: Just use the bond! Call him back!  
DANIEL: _Call him... back_?

Il lève la main vers elle comme pour empêcher une éventuelle réponse de sa part et l'inciter à faire une pause, le temps qu'il puisse rassembler ses pensées, réfléchir un moment. Puis il s'adresse à elle de nouveau.

DANIEL: What is so special about that bond?  
PENELOPE: It's...

Elle semble hésiter à lui révéler ce qu'elle sait.

PENELOPE: The bond you share is some kind of corridor through Time itself

La révélation de ce fait frappe Daniel de plein fouet et il donne l'impression d'encaisser un grand choc.

PENELOPE: As long as you're apart, that corridor remains open and Time is altered. When you're together, here, in this place where Time has particularities, there's no more corridor, no more breach

Daniel secoue la tête en signe de dénégation.

DANIEL: Your description of the structure of Time doesn't make sense. Desmond and I live in the same continuum. There can't be any breach or corridor or whatever you're calling it in the same continuum  
PENELOPE: That is because you don't really know what Time is  
DANIEL (pincé): _Oh, because you do_? What are you? A scientist?

La jeune femme le fixe un instant et, après une inspiration, lui révèle ce qui suit:

PENELOPE: Time is like a house, a very large house, a... gigantic house. Full of rooms. Desmond and you were in one of these rooms. When the island shifted in time, it's as if an unbreakable wall has been instantly built between you and Desmond, creating two new rooms from an unique ancient one, each one invisible to the other. But, that happened while you were both holding at the same time like one side of a string. Because of your bond. And now, there are two rooms instead of one and though they shouldn't, they're connected with that string through a tiny little hole in the wall

Un grand silence suit ce qu'elle vient de dire. Daniel semble plus perturbé que jamais et son regard dans le vague indique que tout s'entrechoque dans sa tête alors qu'il mesure l'importance de tout ce qui vient de lui être dit.

PENELOPE: Don't you get it?  
DANIEL: I think I do. And it's somehow... very terrifying to me. I mean, the metaphor, all these rooms... That's incredible!  
PENELOPE (énervée): These rooms are not the point, Daniel!

Elle devient alors insistante.

PENELOPE: Don't waste your time searching where he is! Just look for when he is and then you'll find him

Le ton particulier de Penelope en prononçant ses mots intrigue Daniel. Il scrute alors le visage de la jeune femme.

DANIEL: Why do I get the feeling you are as concerned as I am by the whole thing?

Penelope ne peut retenir ses larmes à la question de Daniel et elle doit lutter pour réfréner les sanglots qui l'étreignent. Après un instant, elle lui dit tristement:

PENELOPE: This... place is the only one in the entire world where I could ever see Desmond again. And this place hosts the only human being in the entire world that could ever bring him back here again. _You, Daniel_

Elle sèche rapidement les larmes sur ses joues à l'aide de ses mains puis se recompose un peu, comme si annoncer à Daniel ce qu'elle vient de lui révéler l'avait d'une certaine façon soulagée. Avec toujours un sourire triste, elle lui dit:

PENELOPE: I have to go now

Le physicien ne répond rien et il la regarde se retourner et avancer vers la forêt qui entoure la clairière. Penelope s'arrête et fait volte face.

PENELOPE: One last thing, Daniel

Une courte pause et elle ajoute:

PENELOPE: The island changed you. I mean you, and Desmond  
DANIEL (intrigué): Changed us?  
PENELOPE: Yes. This place revealed your true nature, what you were to become both  
DANIEL: And what is our... true nature?  
PENELOPE: _You're time travelers_

Et sur ce, elle reprend sa marche vers la forêt.

DANIEL (effaré): What...? Wait!  
VOIX OFF: Daniel?

Il fait demi tour sur lui même, sursautant presque, et découvre Charlotte qui le dévisage, intriguée.

CHARLOTTE (souriante): Talking alone again, Daniel?

0000000000

Au cœur de l'île, aux baraques, Richard Alpert s'approche d'une démarche rapide de John Locke, occupé à nettoyer l'extérieur de son revolver, assis sous le porche de l'ancienne maison de Ben devenue la sienne. Son air est grave.

RICHARD: Something is about to happen, John

Ce dernier redresse la tête et le dévisage, son expression devenant grave à son tour.

JOHN: _Something_? Can you be more specific?  
RICHARD: We have to go  
JOHN: Where?  
RICHARD: You'll see

Richard se retourne et s'éloigne sans en dire plus. John lui emboite le pas après quelques secondes de réflexion, glissant l'arme qu'il astiquait à sa ceinture.

0000000000

Après un coup d'œil aux alentours de la clairière, donnant l'impression de chercher quelque chose ou bien quelqu'un, Daniel se tourne vers Charlotte.

DANIEL (froidement): What are you doing here, Charlotte?

La jeune fille est un peu déçue par le ton et l'accueil de son collègue.

CHARLOTTE: Well, I saw you walking alone to the forest and you didn't come back so...  
DANIEL: _So you were worried_?

Se sentant agressée par le ton presque moqueur de la question, Charlotte se braque.

CHARLOTTE (sèchement): Are you alright?  
DANIEL: I am, yes. Why?  
CHARLOTTE: You look like you've just seen a ghost

Sa phrase provoque un léger sourire chez Daniel, ce qui le détend un peu. Charlotte fait la moue un instant puis regarde autour d'elle et découvre les affaires de Daniel au pied de la souche où le jeune homme était assis auparavant, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur le dossier estampillé Dharma.

CHARLOTTE (souriant): So? Still at work as usual? Found any new Dharma stations yet?  
DANIEL: No I...

Daniel n'achève pas et il ouvre soudain de grands yeux en la fixant, comme s'il recevait une révélation.

DANIEL (murmurant): The Dharma files!  
CHARLOTTE (inquiète): I'm sorry?

Il ne lui répond pas et se précipite vers ses affaires, tombant à genoux près de la souche d'arbre, avant de s'emparer du dossier Dharma qu'il se met à parcourir frénétiquement.

CHARLOTTE: Daniel?

Sans plus s'intéresser à elle, le jeune homme tourne les pages du dossier rapidement avant de s'arrêter sur l'une d'entre elles qu'il parcourt tout aussi rapidement du doigt.

DANIEL (triomphant): Yes! That's it!

Il contemple le dossier entre ses mains et plus particulièrement la carte dessinée sur la page qu'il a trouvé.

DANIEL (murmurant): God she was right!

Il se relève, laissant tomber le dossier, et revient vers Charlotte en courant.

DANIEL: I don't have time to explain now but could you take my stuff back to the beach?

Charlotte le dévisage comme s'il était devenu fou.

CHARLOTTE: Er... what's happening?  
DANIEL: Nothing. I... I have something to do

Elle ne semble pas vraiment comprendre et continue de le dévisager.

DANIEL: Please?

D'un hochement de tête, et avec un soupir, elle lui fait comprendre qu'elle le fera. Daniel, souriant, lui donne une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule et se met à courir soudain dans la direction opposée à celle que Charlotte a pris pour arriver à la clairière au grand étonnement de celle-ci.

CHARLOTTE (surprise): Daniel? But...? Where are you going?

Sans se retourner, courant toujours, il lui crie:

DANIEL: _I have a call to make_!  
CHARLOTTE: What?

L'instant d'après, il disparait sous les feuillages. Restée seule, Charlotte émet un petit gémissement de frustration en regardant le ciel puis, résignée, ramasse les affaires de Daniel et s'en retourne sur la plage.

0000000000

Sur une autre partie de l'île couverte de jungle, Richard et John avancent péniblement dans une forêt qui semble ne jamais avoir été défrichée.

RICHARD: Come on John! Hurry up!  
JOHN (essoufflé): Can't you tell me what's going on?  
RICHARD: Later!

Ils poursuivent leur marche.

0000000000

Dans un appartement quelconque qui doit être un meublé vieillot au vu du décor, Eloise Hawking se trouve devant un bureau où sont éparpillés pèle-mêle dessus différents documents qui vont de la simple feuille de papier vierge à des chemises cartonnées, en passant par des calepins griffonnés et autres photos en vrac. Saisissant une des chemises, elle prend le temps de lire le nom inscrit dessus: Hugo Reyes.

Une silhouette se glisse dans l'encadrement de la porte derrière elle et Benjamin Linus entre dans la pièce sans faire de bruit. Découvrant la vieille femme en train de fouiller dans ses affaires, son visage inexpressif au début se pare d'un rictus qui pourrait passer pour un sourire amusé.

BEN: Can't you knock like normal people, Eloise?

Sans paraître surprise, elle ne se retourne même pas, continuant de parcourir les documents devant elle.

MRS HAWKING (amusée): Well, Ben, you know normality is such an unfamiliar status to me

Lâchant la chemise cartonnée qu'elle tenait, elle se tourne vers Ben.

MRS HAWKING: I see you're trying to reunite the « Oceanic Six » as they've been named  
BEN: I must bring them back to the island. For good. And you know it

Eloise à un petit rire ironique.

MRS HAWKING: The only thing I know and trust after all these years is that, sometimes, « better » is worth than « good »

Elle le fixe alors plus intensément, comme si elle scrutait son visage pour y déceler le moindre signe particulier.

MRS HAWKING: Tell me Ben, am I mistaken or you're planning to go back with them?  
BEN: This island is my home  
MRS HAWKING: You could say that, yes. But you turned the frozen wheel. You can't return to the island  
BEN: I think I might have found a way

Les sourcils de la vieille femme se soulèvent et expriment son étonnement pour elle.

MRS HAWKING: Oh, really? I've got to admit you make me curious  
BEN (sardonique): No offense Eloise but I'm saving a few cards up my sleeve for later

Le visage d'Eloise se fait plus dur, plus inquisiteur.

MRS HAWKING: So you think you're powerful enough to bypass Jacob's rules and overcome his will? As a man, I mean  
BEN: As I said, I'm saving my cards. Good players never put aces down at the beginning of a match

Le silence suivant n'est qu'une confrontation de regards lourds de sens.

MRS HAWKING: You'd better take care because time is running out, Ben  
BEN (assuré): But is not elapsed yet  
MRS HAWKING: What difference does it make? _It will_!

Elle avance vers lui en remontant son sac à main sous son bras et s'arrête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

MRS HAWKING: You see yourself as a player? Don't play with forces you'll never be able to hold then

Il la laisse passer alors qu'elle prend la direction de la sortie. Arrivée à la porte d'entrée, Eloise se retourne vers lui.

MRS HAWKING: If you succeed to find the island and go back Ben, and I'm not saying you will, remember that whatever you do in order to return there will have a price to pay  
BEN (ricanant presque): You know, Eloise, you have the annoying habit to speak like _Him_ sometimes  
MRS HAWKING: I've got my rules too, Ben

Son regard se fait menaçant et elle lui lance:

MRS HAWKING: There's always a time for sinners to expiate. _And you know you're one of a sinner, Ben_

0000000000

Essoufflé, sa chemise blanche imprimée de larges taches de transpiration, Daniel tente de reprendre sa respiration, penché en avant les mains sur ses genoux. Quand il relève la tête, il contemple ce qui se trouve devant lui.

_(flashback)_

_Alors qu'il s'apprête à remonter dans sa voiture qui se trouve garée dans un parking souterrain de Londres (un panneau sur le mur indique la sortie pour Piccadilly Circus), une voix dans son dos fait qu'il se fige._

_VOIX OFF: Did you meet Desmond, Daniel?_

_Il se tourne et découvre Eloise Hawking debout derrière son véhicule. La vieille femme lui sourit._

_DANIEL: How...? Where are you coming from? You weren't even there the moment before!_

_Le sourire d'Eloise se fait plus grand alors qu'elle s'approche de lui._

_MRS HAWKING: It's a little trick of mine, don't bother. So Daniel, did you meet Desmond?_

_Le jeune physicien la dévisage d'un air presque rentré._

_DANIEL: Yes, I met him  
MRS HAWKING: See? I was right then!  
DANIEL: You were right, yes  
MRS HAWKING: Did you speak with him about the theory of having a constant?_

_Le visage de Daniel se fait effaré._

_DANIEL: You can't possibly know that! You... You weren't there that day either!  
MRS HAWKING: So what? Not being somewhere doesn't mean you don't know what's taking place there_

_Il prend le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle vient de dire mais lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre elle lui coupe la parole._

_DANIEL: I...  
MRS HAWKING: In a few weeks you will be hired for a mission in the South Pacific Ocean by a very rich and very powerful man. Then you'll be send to a very special place_

_Le jeune homme semble à peine surpris par cette annonce. Il se contente de lui demander:_

_DANIEL: A special place? What do you mean?  
MRS HAWKING: It's an island_

_Une seconde, elle détourne vivement son regard et semble observer en arrière de Daniel. Ce dernier se retourne pour observer derrière lui à son tour, puis il repose ses yeux sur elle._

_DANIEL: What's wrong?  
MRS HAWKING (mal à l'aise): I thought I saw something..._

_Elle se reconcentre ensuite sur Daniel._

_MRS HAWKING: Anyway! Before you go, there's still a choice you have to make  
DANIEL: A choice?  
MRS HAWKING: We've already discussed about that the first time we met. Don't you remember? This choice will determine your destiny on this island_

_Elle s'interrompt et le fixe étrangement. Daniel ne sourcille même pas._

_MRS HAWKING (amusée): I'm surprised... No « you sound like a fortune teller » stuff here?  
DANIEL: No. Even if I'm not really sure that I can trust you, I've learnt my lesson about your... predictions  
MRS HAWKING (amusée): Good boy!_

_Un mince sourire se fige sur le visage du jeune homme._

_MRS HAWKING: Let's go on, shall we? This island... It has the ability to move  
DANIEL: _To move_?  
MRS HAWKING: You'll understand when you'll get there. And it's because this island can move that the choice you are to make is very important. It's crucial!_

_Daniel passe une main sur son visage. Il semble désemparé, et subitement fatigué._

_DANIEL: I'm sorry but I don't see the point here  
MRS HAWKING: You don't have to for the moment. Just listen to me. And keep everything in mind when you'll be there_

_Il lève les mains et hausse les épaules comme pour approuver malgré lui ce qu'elle vient de dire._

_MRS HAWKING: Another thing, Daniel. When you'll put all the pieces together, you'll need help. Just go to the Crystal Fault then  
DANIEL: The... what?  
MRS HAWKING: The Crystal Fault. The Dharma files will help you to find it_

_L'incompréhension est totale sur le visage de Daniel. Après un instant de réflexion, il lui demande:_

_DANIEL: Can I ask you something?  
MRS HAWKING: Yes?  
DANIEL: You seem to know so much things about all this. Why aren't you the one who's in charge of it? Why aren't you the one who solves everything?  
MRS HAWKING: That's not my destiny, Daniel. _It's yours

_Il fait un pas vers elle._

_DANIEL: But you know this place, this island... Why don't you go there and fix everything?_

_Un éclair d'inquiétude flashe dans les yeux d'Eloise._

_MRS HAWKING: _Because this island is a bad place

_(fin du flashback)_

Daniel observe le gigantesque rocher devant lui. Il se trouve face à un morceau de roc de la taille d'un immeuble, perdu dans la forêt, dont l'inclinaison étrange donne l'impression qu'il a été volontairement planté ainsi dans le sol et que ce n'est nullement un travail de la nature s'il a cet aspect là. Le physicien lève la tête et s'aperçoit que le haut du rocher dépasse la cime des plus hauts arbres qui l'entourent. Son regard revient alors à la base de la roche et, un peu interdit, il contemple l'ouverture qui se trouve face à lui, une ouverture qui fait penser à une faille dont les bords scintillants sont en fait recouverts de cristal.

Avec hésitation, Daniel avance vers l'ouverture sans trop savoir à quoi s'attendre. Lorsqu'il a atteint les bords de la faille, il tend la main avec prudence et touche la partie qui est faite de minéral translucide comme s'il souhaitait se prouver à lui même qu'il ne rêve pas. Son regard se porte sur l'ouverture béante que le rocher présente mais il ne distingue qu'un trou sombre et inquiétant. Pourtant, après une longue inspiration, il entre lentement dans le rocher, en franchissant la faille. Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulent et soudain la voix de Daniel résonne depuis l'intérieur du rocher, une voix émerveillée.

DANIEL: _Oh – My – God_!

0000000000

Lorsque Penelope ouvre les yeux, elle réalise qu'elle est étendue sur le dos dans un parterre herbeux. Après avoir rassemblé ses souvenirs un instant, elle se redresse sur ses coudes puis se relève. Elle se trouve au beau milieu d'un jardinet parfaitement entretenu, attenant à un charmant petit cottage d'aspect flambant neuf. Sous le porche de la bâtisse, Eloise Hawking est installée dans un rocking-chair à côté d'un salon de jardin. Elle tricote.

MRS HAWKING: Hello Penny!

Elle lui montre son tricot en souriant.

MRS HAWKING: Would you believe it? I still know how to knit! This is quite a surprise to me. It's been ages since I last do it!  
PENELOPE (décontenancée): Where am I?

La vieille dame lui désigne une chaise auprès d'elle et l'invite à la rejoindre.

MRS HAWKING: Why don't you come and have a seat, sweetie?

Penelope s'approche, un peu hésitante, et elle s'assoit dans la chaise qu'Eloise lui a indiqué. Après un instant, la vieille femme au cheveux blanc pose son tricot sur ses genoux et lui demande:

MRS HAWKING: So... Did you tell Daniel? Did you tell him _everything_?  
PENELOPE: Yes, I did. Now please, tell me where I am

Une lueur de satisfaction brille dans les yeux d'Eloise. Elle reprend son tricot comme si de rien était et après un instant dit à Penelope:

MRS HAWKING: _You're between places_

Sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage de laine, elle ajoute:

MRS HAWKING: I know, I know... You don't understand. But for your safety, I'm afraid you're stuck here for quite a little while, dear

0000000000

Lorsque Richard et John débarquent sur la plage, personne ne fait vraiment attention à eux. Autant Richard semble en pleine forme autant John semble ressentir les effets de la fatigue que leur parcours a provoqué chez lui.

JOHN (à lui même): Tell me about shortcuts...

Alors qu'il reprend son souffle, Juliet, qui se trouve un peu plus loin sous les arbres avec les autres survivants, se retourne et l'aperçoit et cela change immédiatement l'expression de son visage. Après un coup d'œil autour d'elle, elle s'avance rapidement vers eux.

JULIET (agressive): What are you doing here, John?  
RICHARD: Hello Juliet

Elle toise son ancien collègue avec mépris et se tourne vers John.

JULIET: You're not welcome here and you know it! So tell me why you came!

John lui désigne Richard d'un signe de la main.

JOHN: Ask him. He's the one who brought me here

A contre coeur, Juliet dévisage Richard qui lui semble être tout d'un coup « ailleurs », le regard dans le vague.

JULIET: I hope you...  
RICHARD (l'interrompant): It's too late. _He did it_  
JULIET: What?

Avec un bruissement qui devient progressivement de plus en plus assourdissant, le ciel paraît anormalement s'éclaircir, jusqu'à ce que les deux phénomènes atteignent leur apogée en un flash aveuglant qui englobe toute l'île. Lorsque tout est terminé et que chacun retrouve ses esprits et sa vision normale, John demande vivement à Richard:

JOHN: Don't tell me the island moved again!

Richard lance un regard à Juliet puis s'arrête sur John.

RICHARD: No, it didn't  
JOHN: What was that light then?  
RICHARD: The island stopped moving

Le visage de John exprime une surprise immense aussitôt remplacée par une forme de peur.

JOHN: _Stopped moving_? You mean the island was still moving since Ben did what he did?  
RICHARD: That's it  
JOHN (s'énervant): And when were you planning to tell me this?  
JULIET (s'interposant): _What on earth are you two talking about_?

Sans lui répondre, Richard se tourne vivement vers Juliet.

RICHARD: Where is Daniel Faraday? I made a mistake thinking he was here  
JULIET (étonnée): I don't know  
RICHARD (grinçant): Where is he?

Juliet, encore sous le coup de ce qu'il vient de se produire et perturbée par le dialogue incompréhensible d'avant entre les deux hommes, est incapable de lui répondre. Et elle semble un peu mal à l'aise du fait du ton impérieux employé par Richard.

VOIX OFF: I saw him running to the forest, as if the Devil was after him

Juliet, Richard et John se tourne vers Charlotte qui vient de s'approcher d'eux. Richard fait un pas vers elle.

RICHARD: Where exactly in the forest?  
CHARLOTTE: I... don't know. I mean, I was with him in a clearing and suddenly he left me running through the jungle

Richard fait encore un pas vers elle.

RICHARD: A clearing? The one with a stump in the middle?

Charlotte le fixe un instant, inquiète.

CHARLOTTE: Yes, there was a stump in that clearing but...

Sans plus l'écouter il se retourne vers John et lui fait:

RICHARD: I know where he is. Come with me!  
CHARLOTTE: _We're all coming with you_!

Richard s'arrête et se retourne vers elle une nouvelle fois, tout comme le font Juliet et John. La jeune femme semble avoir retrouvé tout l'aplomb qui la caractérise en général.

CHARLOTTE: If you're after Daniel, we are all coming with you  
RICHARD: I'm not going to hurt him if that's what you think  
CHARLOTTE: Oh yeah? And how can I trust you, _stranger_? So we're all coming with you, end of the story! Now, lead the way!

Après un instant à la fixer sans aucune expression, Richard hoche la tête et se remet en route, les trois autres lui emboitant le pas.

0000000000

Alors qu'ils marchent tous les quatre à travers la forêt, John demande en aparté à Richard:

JOHN: What did you mean earlier on the beach?  
RICHARD: Regarding what?  
JOHN: That you made a mistake about him, about that Daniel Faraday

Richard lance un regard en coin à John.

RICHARD: I sensed him on the beach  
JOHN (suspicieux): You... _sensed him_?  
RICHARD: But I was mistaken on where he was. _He must be protected_  
JOHN: What are you...?  
RICHARD (l'interrompant): Enough, John! We'll talk later

0000000000

Quand ils pénètrent tous les quatre dans la clairière où Daniel se trouvait auparavant, Richard se tourne vers Charlotte et lui demande:

RICHARD: Show me the direction he went

Elle tend le bras vers l'avant et du doigt désigne un bosquet d'arbres à l'opposé. Richard la fixe intensément.

CHARLOTTE: I think he went that way  
RICHARD: You think or you're sure?  
CHARLOTTE: I'm quite sure. It was that way. He...  
JOHN (l'interrompant): Shush! Someone's coming

Surpris, tous suivent la direction qu'indique le doigt tendu de John et scrutent l'orée de la forêt.

RICHARD: There's no one  
JOHN: I saw someone, _or something_, moving through the trees

Et soudain, émergeant des branches basses, un homme s'avance dans la clairière. Habillé d'une tenue d'opéré fendue à l'arrière, il porte un bandage taché de sang autour de la tête, bandage qui retient ses cheveux hirsutes, ainsi qu'un autre, propre celui-ci, qui enveloppe sa main et son avant bras gauche. Sur le haut de son torse, qui apparait quand baille sa tenue au niveau du col, on aperçoit encore des électrodes collées à sa peau bleuie et contusionnée.

Mal en point, l'homme titube et fini par s'effondrer à genoux en freinant sa chute de ses avant bras pour ne pas s'étaler de tout son long. Il semble se rendre compte de la présence du groupe face à lui de l'autre côté de la clairière parce qu'il se met à leur faire un faible signe et essayer de leur crier:

HOMME: Help me...!

En entendant sa voix, Julie ne peux retenir sa surprise.

JULIET: _Jesus! It's Desmond_!

Charlotte et John la dévisagent brièvement, la jeune fille étant totalement ahurie.

CHARLOTTE: No! It's impossible! He... _He left_!  
JULIET (s'élançant): I'm telling you it's Desmond!

Tous les quatre se mettent à courir vers lui et lorsqu'ils sont à ses côtés, Juliet se précipite à genoux près de Desmond pour le soutenir et l'observer.

DESMOND: Please, help me...  
JULIET: Oh my God Desmond! What happened to you?  
DESMOND: I... I don't know

Dans un effort qui paraît être surhumain, il saisit Juliet par les épaules et la fixe les yeux plein de larmes.

DESMOND: Daniel...  
JULIET (anxieuse): Yes Desmond?  
DESMOND: He... He called me back here  
JULIET: He... _called you back_?

Tous se lancent des regards d'incompréhension totale. Tous sauf Richard qui s'agenouille à son tour près de Desmond.

RICHARD: Where is Daniel Faraday? Can you tell me?

Le regard de Desmond se fait vague et il donne l'impression de chercher dans ses souvenirs. Avec difficultés, il parvient à dire:

DESMOND: I... I don't know. I... He brought me... here. I saw him do it. I mean I saw him... _call me_. And then...  
RICHARD: And then?  
DESMOND: There was that light, that... sound. And Daniel told me to come with him. To come with him in... the fault. And...

Les yeux de Desmond s'ouvrent un peu plus grands, comme s'il était tout d'un coup terrifié.

RICHARD: And what?

Desmond regarde les personnes autour de lui avant de fixer Richard et de lui dire:

DESMOND: _He disappeared in the fault_

**L O S T**


End file.
